The field of the invention pertains to athletic events wherein athletic shoes must be quickly donned or replaced such as triathlon events. Speed in donning or replacing shoes affects the overall performance of the triathlete. In particular, the triathlete must quickly don the biking shoes between the swimming and biking events and running shoes between the biking and running events. The timer's clock does not stop between events and the triathlete in most races returns to the same shoe changing transition area for both donning the biking shoes and the running shoes.
Donning the biking shoes normally takes 15 to 30 seconds with wet hands and wet feet. The change from biking shoes to running shoes likewise requires about 15 to 30 seconds. The athlete is understandably concentrating on the next event rather than the shoes. The transition area is typically crowded and confused as the athletes attempt to change as quickly as possible. Loose shoes are sometimes kicked or misplaced and must be hunted and found by the triathlete.
The field of the invention also pertains to devices for enabling those of limited physical capability to don shoes independently of assistance from other persons although speed is not of great importance in this instance. Other instances that may require speed and ease of shoe change are clothes models during a show, actors during a live performance, firemen, military and persons in a hurry to dress.